


A Most Interesting Discovery

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gryffindor Albus Severus Potter, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape maybe, Young Harry Potter maybe, ok maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Even stuffy Potions Masters can learn very interesting things from insolent Potters.





	A Most Interesting Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarry Discord Server's Drabble Challenge, June 2019.  
> Prompt: 'Discovery'.  
> Word Count Limit: 299 words (based on http://wordcounter.net).
> 
> Much thanks to [marchnogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchnogirl/) for running this month's challenge, and to [RedHorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHorse/) for the beta.

'Potter, you incompetent nitwit! Does that bird’s nest you call hair dull your brain? Bring that foul concoction up to my desk. I’ll Vanish it before Longbottom faints. He’s positively green already.'

_ Doesn’t even look abashed. Such arrogance. _

'I know why you pick on me, Professor.'

'I’m sure I don’t know what you’re—'

'I know who I remind you of. Everyone says our eyes are exactly the same.'

_ Bugger. Fuck.  _

_ Yes.  _

_ Eyes I could arsing well drown in. _

'Just because your eyes happen to be the same ghastly shade of green does not mean—'  _ No, don’t get drawn in. ' _ Same ineptitude for Potions. Same entitled attitude. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One's—'

'Why do you hate him?'

'What? You think I—'  _ Salazar, if you only knew _ . 'I don't hate your father, Potter.'

_ Never hated him.  _

_ Obsessed about, pined for... wanked ferociously over. But never hated.  _

'Really, sir? I— I think he'd like to hear that… from you.'

'Don't be ridiculous, boy.'

'He talks about you... a lot.'

'How he’d like to see me in Azkaban?'

'More like how he’d like to see you… more often.'

_ Ha! As if. _

'Very funny, Potter.'

'He thinks he’s being subtle: How’s that Potions Master treating you, Al? You reckon Professor Malfoy’s seeing anyone, Al? Does he ever talk about me, Al?'

_ Interesting. _

'I see.'

'Well, are you? Seeing anyone?'

'What an insolent question. My private life is exactly that. Private.'

‘You don't want to tell me?'

'Ob-viously.'  _ Terribly familiar, just like his father.  _ 'Well? What else does he say about me? Out of interest.'

_ Keen, Draco. Too keen. _

'Something about your arse in Quidditch leathers.' 

_ Merlin’s beard!  _

_ Most interesting indeed. _

'Well, look at that. It seems this potion of yours isn’t so bad after all. Ten points to Gryffindor.'


End file.
